


It's Such a Pretty World Today

by FrostedHolly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but this is basically the whole story, fluffy fluff, ill add more tags later, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedHolly/pseuds/FrostedHolly
Summary: So Obito's not too fond of dogs. He thinks they're messy and loud and just overall terrible.Kakashi takes it upon himself to correct Obito's wrong opinion.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	It's Such a Pretty World Today

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the span of seven hours because i wanted to get something written that isnt angsty or sad or something. ive been going through something and this is the first happy fic i was able to write 
> 
> sorry if its a little short, or fast, or if it has a lot of typos and grammar issues 😅
> 
> the title comes from a song of the same title by Nancy Sinatra. its a really cute song and i might even reference it in a future short story lol 
> 
> anyways enjoy

"You're joking, right?" 

Obito groans and levels a look at his boyfriend. _No,_ he had not been joking. If he has to explain himself to this boy one more time, he swears he's going to lose it. "I'm afraid of dogs," he states for the millionth time, yet Kakashi still looks at him as if it were the first, "they're all slobbery, and loud, and crazy and they've got those sharp ass teeth—" Obito stops himself as he realizes he's ranting, wrinkling his nose, "I just don't like them."

Kakashi raises his brows, furrowing them a bit, "you _are_ aware that most of my teeth are canines, right?"

"Oh—kay," Obito draws out, and he squints his eyes, missing Kakashi's point— if there even _was_ one, "what does that have to do with anything? You're not a dog, last I checked."

The moment that escapes his lips is the moment that Kakashi gets this teasing glint in his eyes, and his arms cross as he huffs an amused breath, "well, considering how many times I've kissed you, and not to mention the blowjobs—"

"Yeah, _don't_ mention those! Jesus!" Obito's quick to cut him off, but he knows it's already been said. "I get it! Okay, no scary teeth!" He hides his face in his hands to cover the embarrassed blush he's sure is dusting his cheeks. Kakashi knows he doesn't like talking about stuff like that so casually, so it always stuns him when the other so much as whispers _anything_ sexual to him in any place other than the privacy of their home. 

"My ninken," Kakashi disregards his reaction, speaking matter-of-factly, "won't hurt you. They help me carry out missions and assist me in battle when I need them. You know that, Obito; they're nothing to be scared of."

Yes, Obito _does_ know all of that, but he doesn't bother considering it for one second. It does nothing to sway his opinion on the hellspawned monsters that are dogs. Also yes, he's willing to admit that Kakashi's ninken are useful for missions and such, but Obito honestly wants nothing to do with them.

"Can't we just get a cat or something?" Obito complains, frustrated and just a little upset, "they're so friendly, and they mind their own business unless they're hungry. Or a parrot! Parrots are so cool! They, like, talk and stuff!" 

"Cats are moody," Kakashi states plainly, "and parrots only mimic you. They can get annoying."

Obito huffs, slumping his shoulders, "well, how are dogs any better?"

"Well, for starters, dogs are happy all the time. It takes a lot to make them upset. Also, they learn quickly and are good companions that are happy to go anywhere with you."

"They're too excitable, though." 

"Only because they're so full of love."

This man is ridiculous, and Obito doesn't have a rebuttal to it.

"Honestly, Obito," Kakashi drawls, and Obito's will shakes, "I thought that you of all people would love dogs. You kind of act like one sometimes."

 _That_ comment makes Obito scoff, a little offended at what he presumes is a backhanded compliment, "wow. Okay, so how exactly can you compare me to a dog?"

Kakashi's expression is blank, save for the eyebrow he raises at that. He uncrosses his arms and looks at Obito like the answer was somehow obvious, "well, you never miss an opportunity to cuddle with me, even in public," he shoves his hands into his pockets, "and you have a pretty good memory."

Obito makes a confused noise in the back of his throat. His memory is normal. How is his memory something that could be compared to a mutt?

Kakashi seems to sense his bewilderment, because he hums and asks, "which volume of Icha Icha was I on last month?"

"It was two," Obito recalls immediately, still not understanding why this even matters, "volumes two and three."

Kakashi looks at him pointedly, like he's expecting Obito to understand why he brought that up, but he's still confused. "You don't even like Icha Icha, and I almost never read them around to because I don't need to. You knew which ones I was on anyways," he says, and Obito feels a twinge of heat press inside his cheeks, "you remember the most insignificant things. Dogs are like that, too."

Huh. 

Obito finds himself a little less repulsed by the idea of dogs, now. To think this took Kakashi two hours to say. 

"Also," Kakashi adds, but his tone is a little different this time, "you're very passionate and loyal to the people you love. You have a lot of compassion and act on what's in your heart."

Obito looks away, a mix of flattery and discomfort in his chest. Blatant, open sentiment always serves to make him kind of shy. Then it hits him. 

Kakashi's ploy here is to make Obito go all soft on him by being complemented so that he'll be more likely to comply. To his frustration, the plan is working. 

He's not going to do anything about it, though. 

"Fine." Obito gives in, not missing the gleam in Kakashi's eyes as the syllable leaves his lips, "fine then. We can keep all _twenty_ of your ninja dogs here."

"You're sure you're okay with that?" Kakashi has the _gall_ to ask him, after all of _that._ He watches as Kakashi moves closer, and feels warm hands grasp his shoulders, slowly trailing down to his biceps and back up again in a pattern that has Obito going weak, "we don't have to bring them if you're not. They're fine where they are."

"Kakashi, we just spent two hours of our lives— two hours that we'll never get back, _ever,_ mind you— to come to this decision. You might as well just bring them now, at this point."

At that, Kakashi smiles, pushing his mask down to his neck with two fingers to place a kiss on Obito's cheekbone that _definitely does not to funny things to his stomach,_ and pulls back. Before Obito has the time to think about it, each and every one of Kakashi's dogs are on his carpet in the wake of a cloud of thick smoke. He watches as the smoke clears rather quickly, and the dogs look around with intrigue. He stares for a moment until he feels one of them step on his foot, and he looks down to see that it's a pug, not even tall enough to reach halfway below his knee, sniffing his shoe in loud puffs of air. He resists the urge to kick it away and run. 

"Pakkun," Kakashi addresses one of them warmly, and it's the pug that responds to the name by raising its head, looking at the silver-haired teen, "you know of Obito."

"Boss," the dog, Pakkun, actually _responds,_ "what's this about?"

"This is your new home," Kakashi says warmly, smiling at the small dog, "if you'd like it, of course." Kakashi kneels to the ground as Pakkun begins to trot to him, hand reaching out to rub between the pug's ears. Pakkun looks around, as if to get a response from the other dogs, but they've all already made themselves comfortable in various areas of the room. Obito finds himself floored by the whole situation. This is not what he expected at all.

The dog huffs out a loud breath, reveling in the attention Kakashi's giving him, and asks, "what brought this on?" 

Obito kneels down across from Kakashi, on the other side of Pakkun, to study this enigma. Hesitantly, he reaches out to run his fingers along the small dog's back. He feels Pakkun's muscles ease a bit at his ministrations, and almost jerks back, because he thinks that Pakkun's about to turn around and bite him. When the dog goes completely lax under Obito's hand, though, he continues the motions. 

"I live here," Kakashi starts gently, glancing up at Obito and smiling when their gazes meet, "and Obito's scared of dogs. I wanted to show him that he shouldn't be."

Pakkun only grunts, sitting down and rolling over on the ground at the two boys' feet, and Obito hesitantly begins to rub at the pale stomach that's exposed. Pakkun moves his paws out of the way so Obito has easier access. 

"Talk to Biskue," Pakkun's gruff voice mutters, and it takes a short moment of silence for Obito to realize that the dog was talking to _him._ He blinks, his hand freezing as he thinks of how to converse with a _dog._

"Who?" is all he manages, and he remembers to move his hand when Pakkun pushes into it.

"Biskue is the puppy laying on the sheets over there with Bull," Kakashi clarifies, glancing off to Obito's right, "and Bull's the really big one, there." Obito follows his eyes, gaze falling on a big, black bulldog dozing off on the blankets piled in the corner. Tucked under Bull's belly is what Obito assumes to be Biskue; he's a small dog who has tan fur, brown paws and ears and a cute snout. "He doesn't have sharp teeth, so he's the least likely to hurt you," Kakashi continues, and Obito turns back to look at his boyfriend, realizing that Pakkun is now in Kakashi's arms, "he's also learning how to speak, so he'll probably be less weird to you."

"You seriously have a dog named Pakkun, and another one named Bull, but you name the puppy biscuit?" 

Kakashi only shrugs, humming to himself. "He was the runt of his litter. I thought it was fitting," he adds a little sheepishly.

Obito doesn't understand how Kakashi, the man who named one of his dogs _Biscuit,_ is the same man whose name is feared in lands far and wide as the Copycat nin. 

"I think I could get used to having them around," he mutters distractedly, observing the room. All of the dogs are mostly silent, doing their own thing— they don't trip over their own paws, bark excessively, or piss on his carpet. They don't do a single one of the things that Obito expected them to do. He finds them to be rather pleasant. 

He lifts himself up to stand, exhaling sharply at the small pain in his knees and ankles from having knelt down for so long. He shakes them out a bit to get the blood flowing as Kakashi puts Pakkun down, following suit, but much more gracefully. 

"So, you're seriously good with this?" Kakashi asks as Pakkun flops back down onto his side at their feet. Obito watches Pakkun, too, and makes an affirmative sound. 

"Yeah, I'm good with it." He's being truthful about that, and he and Kakashi look back up at each other at the same time. They both smile at each other, and Obito maneuvers himself so that he doesn't step on Pakkun as he moves closer. Kakashi still has that smile playing at his lips as he cups Obito's face, bringing him in for a kiss. It's simple, it's nice, and it's all he's ever wanted. 

"I'm sleeping in the bed tonight for that." 

Pakkun's grunt causes them to separate, and even then, the kiss still lingers. Obito can't bring himself to do anything but smile as Kakashi laughs heartily at his— _their_ — dog. 

Everything is wonderful, and Obito is so glad to have this man. 

"Well, only if that's okay by Obito," Kakashi says, voice warm and full of something beautiful. It's a question, because he knows that Kakashi won't bring the dogs to bed with them if Obito wasn't quite comfortable with it. It's strange though, because Obito doesn't feel the least bit compelled to say no. He's oddly okay with sharing his house with eight dogs.

Kakashi's happy. What reason does he have not to be happy, too?

"Yeah," Obito amends, heart swelling inside his chest as mismatched eyes meet his own, "we can share the bed with you, Pakkun."

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i have work tomorrow so goodnight to u, hope u enjoyed 😘
> 
> uwu


End file.
